


A Bittersweet Farewell

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Romance, gralea, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Ardyn and Gentiana reminisce on their relationship two millennia ago as they say their goodbyes in present time





	A Bittersweet Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyCloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCloud/gifts).



Walking nonchalantly down the train tracks, you wouldn’t think the Chancellor of the now-fallen Niflheim Empire had a care in the world, despite Eos having descended into the sorry state it was in.

Daemons were everywhere, but they cowered from the wine-haired, flamboyantly dressed man. That was his fault too. He had murdered the young Lady Lunafreya; but, not in cold blood. No, not at all. He had done it out of necessity. With her death, the Starscourge had swallowed Eos into Darkness. Soon his revenge on the Astrals, or his long-awaited death, will be delivered. It all depended on the young King Noctis.

Either way, Ardyn won. This thought always brought a smug smile to his lips. But not right now.

For all his calm outward appearances, Ardyn was a storm of emotion inside.

SHE had shown her face. Not her true face, but the one she knew he liked.

..... Loved.

Ardyn knew Noctis had to receive the blessings of the Six, and he knew SHE would be among them. But he could still pretend the two women were different people; that his darling Gentiana was not the ice cold Glacian. His once-beloved Guide from his Healer days was not that icy witch Astral.

Everything was going according to plan. He had separated the youngest member of the merry boy band - the blonde gunslinger Prompto - back at Ghorovas Ridge and had got the Imperial army to pick the poor frozen boy up and take him to his place of birth. There he would learn he had access to all of Niflheim’s technology with just a flash of his wrist; he would also dispose of that foolish pest Verstael who now sought immortality. Ardyn wasn’t worried, he knew Prompto was a capable fighter - he just lacked confidence. Something he would have no choice but to gather while he’s off fighting on his own. Once he eventually reunites with his raven haired King - as he no doubt would, they were best friends after all - Prompto could help Noctis unlock the Keep and find their Crystal. And now the remaining trio were speeding their way to Gralea, Ardyn had just made it a little difficult and blocked Noct’s Armiger with the Empire’s Magitek. Ardyn would of course return the weapons to the eldest duo in the group once he got them separated from their King - after all he could reach into the Armiger too - but he needed to make sure Noctis was capable of getting through the Keep alone. If he couldn’t get through Gralea with a few small daemons running amok, then how would he face Ardyn? Ardyn had now become the embodiment, the source of the Scourge. Arguably he was still on his Healer mission to rid the world of the Scourge; it would just cost him his life to do it. A life that had gone on far longer than it should have.

But then SHE showed THAT face to him before banishing him temporarily to the Astral realm in order to bestow her blessing on Noctis. She knew what it would do to him. That’s why he was now strolling down the train tracks towards his destination rather than using his powers to cut the journey short.

He needed time to pull himself back together. She had unnerved him more than he wanted to admit.

Ardyn does look back on those Healing times before his execution fondly. Sure he loved the praise, loved saving his people. But it was his Guide. He had totally fallen for her, then she had eventually returned his feelings.

_She never spoke much, mainly when she was spoken to or when she deemed it important to impart her wisdom on the young Prince now in her care. She travelled with him on his journey, forever at his side as he tried his best to eradicate the Scourge from their Star. She knew the way he looked at her - the young Prince was used to getting female attention, but the way he looked at her was different. Like..... like she was a real Goddess. Of course he didn’t know her true identity; he knew her as Gentiana, and she was to be his Guide on his mission. The young Ardyn had always been somewhat flirtatious, he was handsome and he knew it. So when Gentiana showed no interest, and had a much more mature personality, he found himself drawn to her for very different reasons._

Ardyn had indeed looked at her like she was a Goddess. He found her dainty figure stunning, and he loved running his gaze over her delicate features. She truly was beautiful in every sense. How foolish he was back then. Just a young impulsive man despite the holy titles bestowed on him.

_Camping again with her, Ardyn finally built up the courage to ask her why she never slept. “To watch over the King of Kings” was her answer. He had indeed noticed she was always standing watch whilst he slept within his tent. Gentiana preferred when they camped as opposed to staying in a motel as she could boost the power of the First Oracle’s runes etched into the floor - and Ardyn had always woken up feeling more refreshed than an average night’s sleep would give. The thing Ardyn loved most about peeking out of his tent late at night while she stood her vigil was when he caught her lovingly stroking his black chocobo. He loved that chocobo like a father would a child, and seeing the woman he was slowly developing feelings for share such an attachment had always warmed his heart._

Lost in his reminiscing, the taller man almost didn’t noticed the shorter, dark haired female fall in step beside him in her ridiculously high heeled shoes. Giving her a side-long glance but not slowing his pace, he smooths his expression into one of boredom.

“Any more tricks up those darstardly sleeves my darling?” he asks her casually.

She doesn’t reply, instead she keeps her eyes closed and her hands clasped in front of her as they walked down the deserted tracks together; daemons running in fear for their lives at the sight of them.

“You never were much of a talker.” Ardyn mumbles more to himself than Gentiana.

They fall into silence and the only thing that could be heard was the clacking of Gentiana’s heels and the heavy bootfalls belonging to Ardyn. Eventually she broke the silence.

“The King of Kings approaches the Stone.”

Ardyn huffs.

“There was a time when you and your kind called me that.”

Gentiana ignored the comment and fell back into silence as they continued their walk. Ardyn could feel a growing anger, a sorrowful rage, building within him. They had walked side-by-side like this several times in the distant past. The only difference was it was comfortable. Now it was just grating on his nerves. You wouldn’t know it looking at his face though, he was still wearing his bored smile. Giving her another side-long glance, the Accursed’s mind wandered again.

To a time when he was injured, back then in his mortal days.

_She had helped him back to the campsite after a particularly busy day of healing, the young Prince had absorbed more Scourge today than usual because that particular city had been densely populated. The young man had lost all bravado as the influx of Scourge in his body took a temporary hold of his mind. Dark visions of monsters coming for him, of black blood spilling from the orafices of people around him. He had gone temporarily mad once Gentiana had settled him in his tent. Blinded by an inky Darkness that roiled and rippled in front of his vision, the young Prince had begun to scream hysterically, before cackling like he was possessed. This change took time to wear off, and it was well into the night by the time her healing magic had worked on him in conjuntion with the First Oracle’s runes of the campsite. Gentiana never left his side, and his beloved black chocobo paced right outside the tent - she was keenly aware it was her Master screaming and she had consistantly Wark’ed in response. By the time Ardyn was within his own mind again, he had come to the realisation he was curled up in the tent, his body slick with sweat as his lungs heaved for air with his head on Gentiana’s folded knees. She was gently running her fingers through his wavy wine-coloured hair._

“Will you help him end it, mi’lady?” Ardyn asks quietly despite the casual mask he wore.

“The King of Kings shall restore Light unto this world.” was her response.

Forgetting himself and the two thousand years of bitterness for a moment, Ardyn stops walking and reaches out to take her hand. She doesn’t open her eyes. He felt like a giddy young man again. Her hands were still as cold as they were back then when he had bared his heart to her. Back then he had no idea that the Glacian lurked under that beautiful porcelain mask of hers, but now he knew why she was always so cold.

_Straddling his chocobo’s back as she took them to the next city, Ardyn’s palms were clammy as he had his arms wrapped around Gentiana's waist to keep her from falling off the giant bird, and she had leaned back against him gratefully. She was always so cold, but had always declined whenever he offered her his jacket, a blanket or to buy her warmer clothes as they passed through the towns and cities. Eventually he just stopped worrying and accepted it was how she is naturally. Now. He had to do it now or he would go mad. Leaning forward so the lower portion of his clean-shaven face was resting against the back of her head, breathing in the cool morning dew scent clinging to her hair, he finally allows himself to whisper his feelings for her. For a moment there was silence and, mildly panicked, he leans back and curses his immaturity. But there’s a chill on his hands. Gentiana had placed both her hands over the top of his as they rested on her stomach. A wide grin almost cracked Ardyn’s face apart at this touch. That’s all she had ever allowed. Hand holding or the odd night time embrace. Never anything beyond. He understood she was not of mortal flesh so never expected more; he was just grateful for the company and her soft reassuring touch during the times the Scourge had gripped his mind._

Slowly, Gentiana turns to glance down at the hand now squeezing her own. Both of them were as cold as death - she the Glacian and he the Daemonic Accursed. He looks at her seriously, and she opens her almond eyes to meet his intense sunshine eyes. He may have grown, but those eyes still carried the youthful wistfulness of the Ardyn she knew so many millenia ago.

“The madness must end. The Scourge must be purged.” she says to him, a small frown tugging at those perfect lips.

Ardyn remained steadfast and would not let go. So she continues.

“The King of Kings journeys to the Stone, to the Draconian. Only once the King receives His blessing can he forge himself with the Power of the Stone.”

Gentiana takes a few steps closer to Ardyn, never breaking his gaze, finally wrapping her fingers around his hand clutching hers.

“The Battle of Kings shall seal the Star’s fate. But the ice shall not interfere. The Diamond Dust shall not harm the Healer of the People, in thanks for his past good deeds.”

A small, almost childlike smile graces Ardyn’s face, and to his credit it did not falter when Gentiana removed her hand from his.

“Then this is farewell my darling.” Ardyn lifts his fedora and bows gently to her.

Gentiana smiles at him and clasps her hands back together. As Ardyn places his fedora back on top of his head, a soft white glow enveloped his long lost Beloved’s form and she disappears for the final time.

Blinking away his tears, Ardyn summons his power to warp straight to Gralea City Centre.

He still had a mission to fulfill.


End file.
